


The Richardson’s Woman

by Afangirlfandom



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Reign (TV), John F. Kennedy Assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afangirlfandom/pseuds/Afangirlfandom
Summary: This is a Reign Fanfiction I started but could never get all the way through. I’d love to hear your thoughts on it. Constructive criticism is how writing improves! *incomplete one-shot
Relationships: Mary Queen of Scots/Francis de Valois (Reign), Mary Queen of Scots/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers, Mary Queen of Scots/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers/Francis de Valois





	The Richardson’s Woman

The Richardson’s Woman:

This is a Reign Fanfiction I started but could never get all the way through. I’d love to hear your thoughts on it. Constructive criticism is how writing improves!

Chapter 1: Politics is in the Blood-  
They were the closest thing to American royalty since the Kennedys. Frank and Lilly Richardson, the heirs to a political empire, were blessed with three sons; each of which they had a plan for. Patrick, the eldest, was born with the Richardson’s trade mark green eyes. He had his father’s commanding presence, but little of his mother’s finesse. Robert, the middle child, had his father’s chiseled features, and his mother’s smoothness of voice. And while he too had green eyes, his were so light they were almost grey. But, unlike Patrick, he was lean and built; and he was the politician at heart; able to wheel, deal, and argue with the precision of a well practiced lawyer since childhood. It was always known that Robert was to be the great one. Patrick would go before him into political life to make the mistakes and lay the groundwork, but it was Robert who was suppose to head the legacy. That left Steven, the youngest of the three was devilishly handsome with piercing deep, dark blue eyes that no one could figure; he was too wild and uncharacteristically good looking to be considered part of a political party. That’s not to say all the Richardson s weren’t beautiful people, it was just that Steven didn’t have the sternness to fit the part. Blue blooded and well breed, with the kind of life that came wrapped in colorful boxes, that was the legacy of the Richardson sons; but what no one ever talks about is the woman who was attached to them. Now of course there were plenty of women in their lives, but I'm talking about one woman, a woman who was the closest thing they would have to a sister but would feel farthest from platonic for. 

Chapter 2: Elizabeth Taylor meets Jackie Kennedy-  
Catherine Watson, was Elizabeth Taylor meets Jackie Kennedy; all stunning beauty and kind smiles.. She had been tied to the Richardson’s since birth, became permanently attached to them at the age of 6. It was that summer that it was decided that she would marry Robert. She was blooming beautifully and with the right upbringing (as she already had the bloodlines) they would make a Washington power couple. Of course she never had a say in this, but her opinion was of little concern to these families. What was a concern was where to send her for school, what languages to teach her, and whether she should practice dance or music. Dance, Portuguese, French, Spanish and St. Anne s were all decided on in the end. She excelled of course; showing natural grace in dance, a love for learning (albeit an occasional over exuberance in the curiosity department), and a remarkable talent for accents. Yes, she was indeed blooming beautifully. But, our story truly begins on Catherine's 18 birthday.


End file.
